disneyacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
|image = Image:Eric.png‎ |caption = Ah hem, so sorry Grimsby. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Age / Zodiac |Row 2 info = 19 / Cancer |Row 3 title = Species / Nationality |Row 3 info = Human / ? |Row 4 title = Hometown |Row 4 info = ? |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Hoover Hall, Room 703 |Row 7 title = Position |Row 7 info = Student |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = The Little Mermaid |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://kisstheprince.livejournal.com/ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = justsmut }} THE RELATIONSHIPS PAST Father (deceased): He was very close to his Father, the King, before he tragically died when Eric was 14. Mother (deceased): She died when he was born so he never knew her. Significant Other: Ariel is his entire world. ♥ Children: None yet. CURRENT Ariel - ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Belle - ☺☺☺ Tiana - ☺☺☺ Rose - ☺☺ Balto - ☺ Clopin - ☺ Dr. Facilier - ☺ Elizabeth Swann - ☺ Sora - ☺ Chel - ? Helga Sinclair - ? THE BODY Race: ? Height: 6'1" Weight: 180lbs Build: Fit and moderately muscled. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Black. Skin color: Light tan. Glasses or contact lenses?: No. Distinguishing features: Thick hair and eyebrows, strong calloused hands. How does he/she dress?: Casually, nothing fancy. Outfits that are practical for sailing in. Mannerisms: His emotions always show up on his face, his eyebrows are very expressive. Habits: None. Health: Very healthy. Hobbies: Sailing, music. Disabilities: None. Talents/Skills: Dancing, singing, fencing, plays the flute, seamanship. THE MIND Intelligence Level: Decent. Any Mental Illnesses?: None. Learning Experiences: He's very involved with the people of his Kingdom, and he has travelled quite a lot with Sailors. He's pretty wordly, yet has somehow maintained a positive outlook in life. Character's short-term goals in life: Marrying Ariel, graduating the Academy. Character's long-term goals in life: Becoming King, having children. How does Character see himself/herself?: Normal. How would others describe your Character?: Loyal, nice, strong and brave. How self-confident is the character?: He's pretty sure of himself for the most part. THE HEART Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?: Emotion. Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert. He seems very social and available, but he prefers to be alone to think or when times are tough. How does the character deal with anger?: Becomes broody. With sadness?: See above. With conflict?: He'll try to solve it. With change?: He's open to it. With loss?: See "sadness". What would most embarrass this character?: Awkward conversation. What does the character want out of life?: Ariel, and happiness for his Kingdom. What would the character like to change in his/her life?: Nothing. What motivates this character?: Love. What makes this character happy?: Love. Is the character judgmental of others?: No. Is the character generous or stingy?: Very generous. Is the character generally polite or rude?: Polite. THE SPIRIT Does the character believe in God?: No. What are the character's spiritual beliefs?: None. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?: No. If so, what role does it play?: N/A FAVORITES Food: Seafood. Drink: Water. Color: Blues and greens. Music: Any. Season: Spring. STATEMENTS I believe when we die, we: become one with the sea. The greatest thing one person can do for another is: love each other. The ugliest thing I ever saw was: hate. The most beautiful thing I ever saw was: Ariel. I am superstitious about: nothing. LOGS - Coming soon - Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Students